Electronic devices typically include various types of receptacle-type connector assemblies which are installed during the manufacturing of the electronic device. For example, a computer or set-top box may include 1394 ports, sometimes referred to as “firewire” ports, or USB ports. Also, a newer connector, referred to as a HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) connector assembly, integrates audio and video information into a single digital interface to be used with, for example, digital video disc (DVD) players, digital television (DTV), high definition TV (HDTV), set-top boxes, and other audio and/or video devices. Connectors such as these include contacts within the receptacle housing of the connector assembly. These contacts are typically made of gold and may easily become contaminated during the manufacturing of the electronic device. The HDMI connector, in particular, allows contamination to pass into the receptacle housing of the connector assembly through openings in the bottom of the receptacle housing. These openings in the bottom of the receptacle housing define resilient tabs that are utilized to retain the corresponding plug-type connector within the receptacle housing. This contamination often occurs from liquid flux, paste or solder that seeps, bubbles, wicks or splashes into the connector assembly through these openings or elsewhere in the receptacle housing while the connector assembly is soldered to an electrical board.
Consequently, these electronic devices fail because of the contaminated connector assemblies. The contaminated connector assemblies require replacing by hand which results in a costly rework of the electronic device. Therefore, what is needed is a means to protect the connector assembly's contacts from contamination during the manufacturing process.